Et alors, elle se souvint
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x04] :  'Et alors, avant que tout ne disparaisse, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint d'elle. Elle ne se souvint de rien d'autre si ce n'est d'elle.'  Drabble. Spéculations à propos de l'histoire d'Alice. Established Robin/Alice. Partie 2 : Alice se souvient de son père.
1. Et alors, elle se souvint

Et alors, elle se souvint.

[7x04] : « Et alors, avant que tout ne disparaisse, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint d'elle. Elle ne se souvint de rien d'autre si ce n'est d'elle. » Drabble. Spéculations à propos de l'histoire d'Alice. Established Robin/Alice.

 **ND'A : Je ship Robin (la fille de Zelena) et Alice depuis l'épisode _Beauty_. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ce que je sais c'est que je voulais déjà les shipper avant même qu'on annonce l'arrivée de Robin. Ce n'est qu'un court drabble, et c'est juste de la spéculation. Centré sur les pensées d'Alice avant qu'elle n'oublie tout.**

Elle a fait ce qu'il lui a demandé, mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle lui a tiré dessus, et il est tombé, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que maintenant cela va fonctionner.

Il y a du sang désormais, sur le sol, tellement de sang. Mais elle n'a pas peur de cela, parce qu'il ne mourra pas. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

Ce qui l'effraye le plus est ce qu'il va se passer après. Ce qui doit arriver. Elle est toujours elle, en tout cas, un tout petit peu, même si elle se souvient à peine de son vrai nom.

C'est Alice. Ça doit bien être Alice, pas vrai ?

Les médicaments n'ont toujours pas d'effet sur elle, mais cela ne durera pas, pas pour toujours, alors elle essaie. Elle essaie vraiment, autant qu'elle peut, de se souvenir, et encore une fois, de ne pas oublier. Mais il est difficile de se battre contre cela, de vaincre l'inévitable conséquence de cette médecine.

Mais alors, elle le le fait.

Et alors, elle se souvint.

Et alors, avant que tout ne disparaisse, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint d'elle. Elle ne se souvint de rien d'autre si ce n'est d'elle.

Robin.

Sa chère Robin.

Se souvenir lui fait mal, et elle veut pleurer, mais ce qu'elle veut le plus malgré tout maintenant, c'est se rappeler.

Elle la voit, comme si elle était là, réelle, et pendant un temps, elle se souvient bel et bien, elle l'imagine, et elle se bat toujours.

Mais par la suite, ça s'arrête, d'un seul coup, et elle ne la voit plus, parce qu'elle a perdu ses souvenirs.

Et à cet instant, à nouveau, elle n'est plus que Tillie, et personne d'autre.


	2. Et lui aussi était là

Et lui aussi était là.

 **Se déroule durant le 7x04, mais est inspiré par ce qu'il se passe dans le 7x07.**

Elle se trouvait dans la voiture, juste à côté de Weaver (non, non, son nom était Rumplestiltskin) et elle se souvenait, petit à petit.

D'autres souvenirs traversèrent l'esprit d'Alice à cet instant.

Quelqu'un d'autre était là, le visage de quelqu'un qu'elle avait oublié.

Hook.

Son père.

Alors que le souvenir la frappait, elle eut un sourire triste.

Elle était émue, un peu perdue aussi, mais cette fois, elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même.

Elle voyait la tour, l'Enchanted Forest, et le pays des Merveilles.

Elle se souvenait de sa vie passée, se souvenait de cette terrible sorcière qui les avait maudits, elle et son père.

Elle ressentit à nouveau la douleur, puis réalisa que dans ce monde sans magie, elle ne serait pas séparée de son père.

Il y eut de la joie, alors, et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle regarda Weaver. Il ne comprenait pas, en fait, il ne le _pouvait_ juste pas.

C'est pour cela qu'elle devait le faire se rappeler, qu'elle devait le réveiller.

Alors ils tenteraient de trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction, _toutes_ les malédictions, même la sienne. 

Elle voulait le lui dire, dire à Weaver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle, qu'elle allait bien.

Qu'elle voulait juste être avec son père ( _et Robyn aussi, mais elle ne se souvenait pas encore d'elle_.)

Qu'elle n'était pas folle, seulement blessée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, blessée par cette solitude qu'elle avait dû supporter tant d'années.

Elle était heureuse, parce qu'elle sentait que les choses iraient mieux désormais, qu'ils avançaient.

Alors, quand elle mangea ses médicaments sans le vouloir, elle hurla presque.

Elle regarda l'autre homme qu'elle considérait comme son père, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, que lui ne vit pas, prêtant attention à la route.

Elle savait qu'elle oublierait, alors elle se battit.

Elle tenta de fuir, de partir de la voiture, et de se souvenir, de se rappeler de qui elle était, et, encore une fois, de ne pas oublier cela.

Que lui aussi était là.


End file.
